1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to the field of airplane flying. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to a device making it possible to manage the awakening phase of a pilot after a phase of rest so as to allow the pilot to become more rapidly aware of the environmental situation than in the case of a non-assisted awakening.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Aboard airplanes, and more particularly aboard civil air transport short, medium or long-haul airplanes, crews are composed of at least two pilots: one captain and one co-pilot. Aboard an airplane, the captain is always responsible for the flight and for the airplane and consequently he or she is the only one authorised to make certain decisions.
Generally, the captain, for fear that the co-pilot might fall asleep or would not wake him/her up, cannot rest even in case of serious fatigue.
During flights, and more particularly during medium or long-haul flights, the captain accumulates an important lack of sleep and the level of his or her fatigue may be very high, in particular because of work schedules which are often shifted with respect to the biological rhythm, and very important work load during landings and take-offs. A state of high fatigue is liable to cause phases of drowsiness and hypo-vigilance, which result in a reduction of performance and unconscious phases of micro-sleep. Micro-sleep phases can be detected in pilots during a flight, using a hypo-vigilance monitoring device, even during a critical phase such as the approach.
The phases of somnolence are attenuated thanks to speech communication or to motor activities in connection with a mental task. On the contrary, they are more frequent with crews only composed of two pilots, generally during the cruising phases which require only a passive surveillance (progressive occurrence of monotony), and/or during the post-prandial period and/or during times favourising a drowsiness, i.e. between 11 h00 p.m. and 1 h00 a.m. and between 1 h00 p.m. and 3 h00 p.m., according to the pilot's biological clock. In addition, such phases of drowsiness sometimes occur simultaneously for both pilots.
At present, modern airplanes are equipped with a “Timer” function, which, through a diverted use, allows the crews to create an alarm which sounds at a preset time.
The rest periods allow the phases of somnolence to be substantially reduced and the pilots' vigilance whatever the phases of flying to be improved, mainly during the phases requiring a particular vigilance such as the take-off and approach phases.
However, resting generates undesirable effects, such as for example sleep inertia, which is a phase of transition between the rest and the awakening. The sleep inertia induces a transitory hypo-vigilance, which means a temporary deterioration of physical and mental performances. In addition, during the rest period, the pilot has lost conscience of the environmental situation and the evolution thereof. Sleep inertia may last between 5 and 20 minutes, but a few simple methods exist for awakening and attenuating it more quickly, such as for example speech communication, motor activities, mental activities, a greater brightness, having a drink.
However, no function assigned to the awakening of a pilot resting in the cockpit, exists at the moment, within the frame of the rules emitted by public authorities and taking into consideration the operating companies' internal procedures.
Thus, there is an interest in proposing an efficient device for managing the period of awakening of the pilot, so as to allow him or her to become more rapidly and efficiently aware of the information relating to the situation of the airplane and of the flight at the end of a rest period.